Bittersweet
by ashford2ashford
Summary: A Vincent and Tifa fic dedicated to JessicaJ. A look at how and why Tifa would ever open her heart to Vincent and how the darker male will ever open up to her.
1. Vincent: One Night

**Bittersweet - A Final Fantasy VII Fic**

**Chapter One - One Night**

I have been watching her for some time now. Watching her as I often do watch people in their everyday life and everyday situations, but knowing that one day it would become apparent that our fates would cross one day or another. It always seems to be the same with her. When she is in the group, then she is strong, confident, a valuable ally and a fierce fighter, but alone I see her true face. She is weak at heart and does not know what path it is she wishes to walk.

I turn away.

It is of no matter to me what she is feeling. Right now the air is cool and the moon is high and the feeling of nostalgia as I sit atop the water tower in the centre of Nibelheim becomes strong this evening. I am restless. My mind wanders. I dream a waking dream of Lucretia...dear sweet Lucretia....and then...

"Cloud..."

My head turns in the direction of the voice. A soft, unsure, unsteady voice that cannot seem to form the words I can hear crying from the soul behind the frightened gasp. There she is. Tears pouring from her eyes, such beautiful eyes, how they reflect the - no. I shake my head. She could never be another Lucretia. I would not allow it.

Then he is there. Distant as always, barely aware of the attentions of the female behind him. As useless a leader as he is a SOLDIER. Distant and always following that same dream. Cannot seem to awaken from this ridiculous facade he has going on for himself. Still chasing after the one idea that he still needs forgiveness. Forgiveness for the loss of...no...it does not do to dwell in the past. I do so of my own sins. This boy does this from sins that do not exist. I believe there is a difference in that.

Neither has seen me yet, and for this I am thankful. It would not do to meddle in their affairs and yet...for some reason I cannot block out their voices...

"Tifa...I know it's hard on all of us...but...I feel her there...I know I can't stop looking for...for..." He trails off. I know the boy has no idea what he is looking for, and I wonder when he will realise the absurdity of this dream of his, but he continues nonetheless, "....for her. I need to be forgiven."

When Tifa answers him, she is desperate, and my heart aches more so to see her - a fellow team-mate - in such a state, "Cloud please! You can't keep this up! Stop chasing the memories of the past! We're your present! Don't you see what this is doing to us....to me??"

The woman has a point. When are you going to see your stupidity for what it is?

Right now, the boy looks weaker than he has ever done, "I'm sorry....I just...I just need more time...I just need more....you wouldn't understand!!"

"What wouldn't I understand?? How can I understand what you don't even begin to tell me???" She rounds on him again and this time it angers him. I can see the twitch in his hand long before he knows he is going to do it himself. One movement of thumb and finger that shows the full extent of his agitation, and I decide that it will not do for our 'fearless leader' to lash out at a woman, and so I interfere by raising my voice up loud.

"The night would be so peaceful were it not for the screams of the soul."

Both are scared and confused and then Cloud notices my dark form silhouetted in the pale moonlight. The relief on his face is clear only to me, and the offending hand has ceased to twitch. He folds his arms, trying to play the cocky and cool-headed hero, but there is hesitance in his eyes at the thought that I may have overheard what I should not, "Oh Vincent....it's just you."

I do not reply and instead allow my gaze to switch from Cloud to Tifa, and then back and forth again. Both shift under my stare and Cloud lets out a low laugh as if to reassure himself of something. Tifa looks to the side; unable to hold my eyes. She wipes away tears idly with the back of one hand. Cloud steps forwards, arms out, attempting a shrug that seems more comical than nonchalant. "You know you shouldn't sneak up on people like that. You already come across as a creepy vampire type. Someone might think you are stalking us to suck our blood!"

At that I growl. The insult bites deep, so to speak, and even I cannot remain silent at such an accusation, "I have every right to sit under the moonlight as you have the right to shout and argue in the street with your companions. I may be some things, a little strange maybe to be more at peace at the night time, but I can assure you, I am not a vampire and I have no intention of sucking anyone's blood tonight or ever for that matter. Do not insult me so!"

The blonde blanches and takes a nervous step back before waving one hand in pretence of nonchalance and beginning to walk away; back to the inn, "Whatever you say, Vincent. Sorry to have bothered you."

There is silence as he leaves and it is only when the night stills again do I notice that Tifa is still out here with me. Her head is hung low, one hand rubbing up the upper arm on the opposite side in nervousness. I take my eyes from her. She has suffered enough humiliation tonight without having to suffer me watching her like a hawk like I often do with the group. I decide to leave her be.

It is then that she speaks, and when she does, there is hesitance in her voice, "So...you heard everything, huh?"

I shift my attention back to her. She is staring at me with those wide defiant eyes; tinted with sadness yet still strong at confronting me. To offend her was not my intention. Even I am forced to look away from her angered stare this time, "Forgive me. I do not remember saying that I did hear anything, but yes. I am sorry. I did not mean to. Perhaps I should have announced my presence sooner or - "

"No."

I stop in mid-sentence. She is shaking her head and sighing greatly when I manage to find the courage to look up at her again.

"No." She repeats again, softer this time, as if unable to believe her own outburst, "I should be sorry, Vincent. I didn't...I didn't mean for anyone to see that. Especially not you..."

Now what can that mean? It bemuses me, but I nod as if I understand and turn back to the moonlight, and vocalise my opinion in a careful manner, "Perhaps you should talk about it with someone."

A soft laugh, "No...who would want to sit around and listen to me talk about my romance problems? I'm not the sort to push my burdens on other people."

"Who said anything about burdening anyone? All I suggested was hiring yourself a good listener..." I trail off this time. It sounds too much like I am suggesting that I am her listener and she knows it. I can tell by the way she is looking at me now. Her eyes so wide and then so kind and somehow sad again. A soft smile graces her lips.

"...Someone like you?" That was what I had feared.

I shake my head and let out a soft noise of protest, "Tifa...I...I was not suggesting that...but I am a good listener. It is not my business at all to attend to the concerns of other people, but I am always there to listen to other's problems. It is my duty as a friend, Tifa..."

The smile is still there as she approaches the well and within a fantastic leap and bound she is beside me up on the walkway of the tower; seating herself before I had even seen her move. Even I, with my genetically enhanced speed and strength, must admit to myself that this woman is strong and skilled. I would be a fool to underestimate her, and an even bigger fool to anger her or raise a hand to her. Now I am glad I stopped Cloud's hand from even raising...not for Tifa's safety though...

The night is still again. Perhaps it is Tifa's interest to sit with me, sit by me, just enjoy another's company. Someone less...volatile? Is that the right word? Not that it matters. All that matters in this moment is the stillness of the night and the company of another to enjoy the moon's grace with. We both sit side by side in total silence and simply enjoy each other's company. It is sometimes nice to share the things that calm the mind with another. I am reminded of sitting alone with Lucretia, saying not one word, but enjoying her company nonetheless.

I sigh into the night and I feel Tifa shift next to me. Although I am not looking at her I can feel her eyes upon me and that causes an uncomfortable prickling in the back of my neck. One of my hands reaches up to rub the offending area lightly; almost making me look sheepish I imagine. My companion sighs also and her legs swing over the thin wooden ledge as she leans back upon her hands and stares straight up at the moon. The silence is broken when she begins to speak.

"You know...it was here that Cloud made his promise to me...all those years ago..."

Ah. Nostalgic for her as well as me I see, and about Cloud...no surprise.

"...We were so young back then. I hardly even knew him. It's funny how things turned out. How close we were when Avalanche was formed and how close we all were as a team. He promised that if I was ever in a pinch, he'd come and rescue me...a silly dream I guess. Maybe all girls dream of a white knight to come and whisk them away to freedom. Kinda like those plays they always put on at the Gold Saucer, you know?"

I do not know of these plays, but I see no reason to interrupt her. It is probably in her best interest to get all this off her chest without fear of opinion or judgement. She seems happy to continue.

"I liked Aries you know? I really liked her. I still feel her here, even now, watching over all of us. I'm surprised we all stuck together after the...you know...the meteor fall...we're all good friends now and I...I can still feel her there. Laughing and suffering with the rest of us. I think she's watching over Cloud. Watching over him and trying so desperately to tell him not to beat himself up about all this...but he won't listen. He doesn't even see the hints that she places in front of his face. I feel so distant from him these days...I feel...I know...he's not the same Cloud any more is he?"

My eyes look up to the swinging sign of the Nibelheim Inn. Cloud's blue eyes stare into my own as my gaze shifts to the upper right window of the second floor and for a few moments we are locked there. Locked in a silent battle of gazes. He cannot hear Tifa's words, or read her thoughts, or even understand what she is saying, but he knows that tonight, he has offended her and fears that I perhaps will attempt to overthrow him for Tifa's sake. Not that I ever would, but Cloud has been a little...paranoid as of late. He once even accused Barrett of trying to take the leader position - can you imagine that? When I refuse to look away from his azure vision I see him draw away from the window and the lights go out in the Inn completely.

Tifa's sigh snaps me out of my daze.

"There he goes again." She is looking at the window also, "I think...I think he understands what we say to him, but...I think the memory of Aries lies heavy on his heart. He won't get over it. He can't. His heart won't let him."

"Some of us live with our sins and try to use them to punish ourselves." I am aware that my mouth is moving and that there is sound coming out, but I am not even thinking any more...just talking, "Maybe he feels he has to be punished for her death. He will not rest until he is sure that he is punished enough. That day will come, I am sure of it."

My words cause the air to fall silent again, and although I worry about offending Tifa, I know that the silence is merely caused by her running these thoughts over and over inside her head. Finally she lets out a soft laugh and then nods, as if in agreement with me. Suddenly it feels like a great weight has been lifted from her, like a divine revelation of sorts, and when she smiles at me this time, I can see the happiness reflected in her eyes.

"Thank you."

A single tear flows from her cheek and she brushes it away with one finger, laughing gently.

"Thank you, Vincent. I...I needed to hear that...you have no idea..."

More tears flow and this time I allow them to. Tears of joy are not meant for being kept in for so long. To let them flow now would be merciful. AT least she is not crying from despair or sorrow as she has done so on many occasions when the night is cold and the moon is high and I have watched her do so and felt helpless to stop her. The night is young yet. She has many tears to cry.

Finally she stops, a few choking sobs signalling the end of her suffering, and then she laughs and the sound is music to my ears. Even I cannot help the smile that forms from beneath my cloak. I am thankful she cannot see it.

"Vincent…" She says my name as she wipes away the last of her tears and then composes herself gently, taking a deep breath and laughing once more, "…You were right. It does help to talk. I…I just didn't expect you to be the one I would talk to. Funny how things turn out isn't it?"

"Hn…funny."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She does not have to say anything any more and I, myself, do not have anything to add to that. For the rest of the evening we both just sit back…and stare at the stars…and I know in my mind that this is one night that will have changed our perceptions of each other forever…


	2. Tifa: Nibel Mountains

_**Bittersweet - A Final Fantasy VII Fic**_

_**Chapter Two - Nibel Mountains**_

"_Okay…we'll have Barret, Yuffie, and Ree…I mean…Cait Sith go to the ShinRa Mansion. We could do with your help over there. I think Red can come with me to check around the Mako Reactor in the centre of the Mountains. Then…Tifa! I want you, Vincent and Cid to investigate the Nibel mountains. Tifa's in charge of her group. Barret, I want you to take lead of yours. Is everybody okay with this?"_

_Does he ever stop trying to distance himself? _

_He seems worried today. Maybe our talk last night is lying on his mind, but he should learn to get over these things. Then again, that's rich coming from me. The woman of the hour. The one who started this whole business of trying to forget the past when she can't even look to her own future!_

_I know why he's going with Nanaki, too. Another attempt to distance himself from anything remotely human. I mean, Cait Sith is mechanical, but at the end of it all there's still Reeve controlling it from Midgar - where he leads the evacuation and reconstruction teams - whereas Nanaki is not human at all. Doesn't have the same outlook on life as humans do. I can imagine that he will just talk philosophical to Cloud the whole way, and Cloud will just soak it up whilst doing nothing to ease his troubled mind but…Cloud is Cloud I guess. I was a fool for thinking that I could have ever had any effect on him…_

_Then there's Vincent…_

_Ever since last night he's been on edge. Another one who thinks too much about these sort of things, but unlike Cloud who puts all of his bothers into his present and suffers constantly for them Vincent actually seems to accept his sins and his sorrows as part of his life and just…well…gets on with life! He watches out for all of us and assists in any way shape or form, but Cloud…_

_He wouldn't even look twice at us…_

_Whilst I struggle with my own present situation, I hear a few murmured replies in the back of my head in response to Cloud's leadership._

"_That is fine, Cloud."_

"_Aww! Why do I have to go with these two?? They won't let me get away with - "_

"_All fine here, laddie."_

"_You got it, Cloud!"_

"_Sure. Why the hell not? I can baby sit our leader…"_

"…_That will be fine…"_

_Then I am aware that the room has gone deadly silent and I look up to find the faces staring at me; waiting for my own reply. I go into fluster mode, holding up one hand as a sign of defence, and shake my head, "Oh! Oh, n…no problems here!"_

_Everyone seems happy with that, even Cloud, and we all turn our attentions to our communication. After all, Nibelheim is still dangerous, despite the disasters being over, and without constant PHS support, we'd be walking into a suicide mission. Mount Nibel - our mission - is anything but welcoming to the unprepared. It almost puts me in mind of that day when me, Cloud, Zack, and Se…no. It's not good to think like that when I have two people relying on my leading them through the mountains. _

_Not that I'm calling Cid or Vincent inexperienced, and I'm sure Vincent travelled the ups and downs of Mount Nibel when he was in the Turks, but when you're a leader you have to look out for people. Too many people were hurt in my lifetime before I became a guide around the rocky mountains. I refuse to let anything happen to these two!_

_A PHS is pressed into the palm of my hand, supported by the gloved hand of Cloud. When the exposed tips of his fingers brush against my skin it's like…like being shocked from my daze and into reality. My eyes trail upwards to meet his. So cold and blue. Cobalt blue. Steely blue. So many shades of blue…staring into my own. _

_His fingers graze my flesh a little longer until he is forced to look away; releasing my hand as he turns and hands out the rest to the group. I feel foolish. Like I will never get over Cloud. Not at this rate. Ever._

_When all members of the group have their PHS systems Cloud is left with…two? Oh that's right one was…_

_Cloud's eyes darken as he stares at the spare console and then close. His fingers are almost shaking as he holds the metal contraption in his hands and then lets out a breathy sigh. No one says anything. No one has to. No one dares to. No one wants to be reminded of…her…_

"_Okay. Red and I will accompany Tifa's group through the mountains until the cut off point and from there, we're all on our own. Only our groups to rely on. If, however, there is any incident that requires all the group's resources, then use the PHS. We'll do regular checks on each other every so often. Just try and stay on guard. This town may look deserted, but we'll never know if there are any monsters still roaming around here. Take extra care. I don't think I need to mention what has happened here within the space of 30 years to keep you all on guard. Take care everyone."_

_He's capable of making sensible decisions every now and then. Sometimes he can act like the leader we all see him as, but other times he can act like he doesn't care if the world burns or not. After all, in his mind, he let her die. In his mind, he lived a lie for so long and maybe still feels ashamed of that. _

_In my mind…he's First Class SOLDIER material all right…but he didn't get that from training school. Not at all. He's built himself up on that lie to the status he is now. Our leader. Easily the strongest member in our group. Just not as experienced in life as some of the others._

_Especially Vincent…_

_Until the talk last night, I would never have dreamed that Vincent was capable of feeling anything. He must have had one hell of a life to have held a grudge against Hojo for this long. Even now, even after the man he hates is dead, like Cloud I can tell it bothers him. Strange how the past haunts most of the people in our little rag tag group?_

_Last night, Vincent helped me. All it would take for Cloud to be okay again would be time. That made sense. All things heal with time. Yet why would Vincent continue on the path of self destruction if he knew this all along? Maybe it's too complicated. Maybe it's a man thing?_

…

_Maybe I think too much…_

"_All right everyone! Let's…" Cloud casts a wary eye at Cid for some reason and then finishes his sentence, "…move out!"_

_There is a grunt of approval from my other team mate and then the pilot kicks off the water drum he was sat on and joins me and Vincent; already lighting a cigarette before he's even near us._

"_Y'all heard the boy. Let's 'move out', kiddies." He's scratching his head and ruffling his greying blonde hair as he speaks, giving me the impression that ground missions tend to put unnecessary strain on him. Still, I'm not worried for us. If I had to have anyone watching my back it would be Vincent and Cid. The pilot may be rude, crude, and sometimes downright nasty when he wants to be, but I would never question his loyalty. Plus I find him easier to get along with. He doesn't tend to act all macho when there are ladies present…_

…

…

_The path to the Nibel Mountains is long and hard. I've walked this path many a time in both childhood and adulthood and still I can never predict when the next rock is going to fall or when the next cliff face will break. Yet I know the way. I know the paths and the alternate routes around them so I am not nervous even as Cid peers over the edge of a gorge and kicks a pebble into it with a lack of interest. _

_Cloud and Red separated from us a while back. _

_While they were walking with us the tension in the air coming from both Cloud and Vincent was almost unbearable. Cid, of course, kept mine and Nanaki's attentions away from this though. It was only during those first few hours that I realised the importance of having someone like the pilot around. He spent most of the time trying to explain his jokes to Nanaki; which was humorous in itself._

_Without Cloud here, the tension is lifted, and Vincent seems to be more at ease with himself again. Again, it's strange how I'm only noticing these things now…_

"_Ah. Cid! Watch out for that ledge there. It's not as strong as it looks. You should test it with your foot first!" Another reason not to zone out I guess._

_Yet it's humbling that Cid actually stops and listens; blowing a smoke ring before planning his next step carefully. As soon as his boot touches the ledge, it crumbles, and the pilot steps back to give me a soft and thankful smile, "Always good ta know yer watchin' my back, sugar."_

_Being a leader is…_

"_Trouble."_

_Yes that's right. It's…wait…what? _

_Attention directed to the owner of that voice now. Vincent is stepping forwards and drawing his gun as he speaks; motioning to the tallest peak of the mountain._

_Cid is by my side in an instant. One hand raised to his eyes, squinting, and the other resting firmly upon his prized spear. The three faint dots in the sky surrounding the peak circle it a little and then get bigger and bigger as they begin a slow descent towards us. In response, Cid whistles through his teeth, "Damn Vincent's eyes're sharper than a timber wolf's tooth. Thanks for the update, Valentine. Let's get ready to rumble, kiddies!"_

_I pull on my gloves and take a battle stance. As the dots approach they begin to form shapes and it is only then that I decide a plan may be a good idea. "A dragon clutch."_

"'_Scuse me?" Cid glances over nervously, "…I thought the only dragons round here were - "_

"_Yes. Red Dragons. You'd be right, Cid. There are only red ones here. Luckily for us these three look like young adults. Maybe brothers or sisters looking to start a clutch somewhere…or maybe looking for a quick snack. Either way, we'd best be on our guard. Young or old, a red dragon is still a threat. Even a hatchling has been known on one occasion to kill."_

_A sigh from the pilot, "So…do we have a game plan or…?"_

_I stare at my fists. Useless against the thick hide of a dragon. There are so many factors to consider. So many attacks that they could make. Fighting one is no joke, but three? That seems somehow unfair on our part. I can almost make out the shape and size of them fully at this point. Think fast, Tifa…think fast. There are people relying on you…_

"_O…oh…okay. The best line of defence is not to attack in close quarters. I mean…you're skilled with your spear and all, Cid, but I wouldn't suggest running in there and staying there to fight it head on for long periods of time. Short and controlled attacks. I'll back us up with materia. Recovery and Time should do it for us. They're both maxed out in my equipment. Vincent, you're fine with your usual methods. Attack from a distance. That's the best way."_

_Phew. Turns out being a leader is tougher than it looks, but now I can see why Cloud put me in charge. A leader doesn't just have to be strong…they have to be smart and knowledgeable about their surroundings too! _

_Vincent nods to me and steps in front of me, almost protectively. With the wind that often blows around mountains it's hard to hear him when he's up front, but I catch his low and dark voice growl, "I will protect you."_

_My eyes widen a little and I can feel my cheeks reddening. Please say he was joking about that. More importantly, please say I misheard him somehow! Why do I feel this way?? Why is it that big a deal?? Maybe he only means it from one team mate to another? Maybe I'm reading too much into it again, but I've never heard Vincent say anything like that before and maybe he feels a little closer after our talk last night, but I'm not sure if that warrants a complete change in personality and - _

"_HEADS UP!!!" _

_Cid's battle cry sounds out as the three dragons thud down on the rocky ground straight in front of us. Closer than I expected them to be. One is so close that as it opens it's mouth and roars straight in Cid's face it looks close enough that the pilot could count all of its teeth! Vincent pulls back from close quarters with them and pushes me out of the way of harm from them; knocking me backwards so hard that I fall back and land on my rear. I hear him murmur "sorry" as he begins to open fire and can only watch on in horror for a few seconds as Cid roars back at the offending dragon and swings his spear round in a deadly arc to catch it square in the gaping maw. _

_By the time I am able to stagger to my feet again, the dragon close to Cid has staggered backwards clutching its torn face and is roaring in agony. Thick red blood splatters the ground, pooling at the dragon's feet, and the bloodied claws continue to clutch the lizard-like face in pain. Looks like Cid caught it square in the eye. A lucky shot._

_An uninjured one charges headlong at Vincent and is rewarded with the barrel of a gun in its face for all of its troubles. One smack with the butt of the heavy Death Penalty and it reels; revealing its soft underbelly to its attacker. Another smack has its jaw pointing to the heavens and another movement and the barrel of the gun is pointing straight at its throat. The thunder like sound of the gun forces me to cover my ears for a few seconds as Vincent lets one, two, three, four rounds off into its head. One punctures the skin under the jaw, one heads straight through the neck, another follows that and smacks into the flesh wetly, and the fourth goes skyward slightly and tears through jaw and cheek and ear. _

_The roars of pain from both dragons is almost as deafening as the gunshots, but both Cid and Vincent are relentless in their attack. Several more shots sound out into the empty air as Vincent leaps backwards gracefully, putting distance between himself and his foe, more bullets whizzing through flesh and smacking into thick dragon hide. Cid is almost berserk with the adrenaline from the attack and carves three deadly lines into the throat of his dragon; not giving it a chance to recover from its blind state._

_All this happens within a matter of seconds. It's almost unreal to watch the two men roaring and attacking like they were dragons themselves. I haven't landed so much as a punch or spell yet. Makes me feel somewhat inadequate to these two - but wait. Where is the third dragon?_

_Oh no._

_It's drawing itself up to its full height, inhaling vast amounts of air, the deep gurgling within its stomach and following up through its throat audible even over the sounds of battle, like the sounds of a suppressed burp. I find that I can't even shout to the two to warn them as it opens its jaw widely and allows the air in its throat to travel upwards to its mouth and belches forth a seemingly endless gush of red fire. _

_Vincent's cape is charred as he does a twist and a turn to avoid the onslaught, but Cid takes more of the blast than he had intended as he is forced backwards to seek shelter behind a rock. I too decide to move out of the way and manage to seek shelter behind a rock opposite Cid as the fireball is hurled past the two injured dragons and past our shelters. For a moment it is like the entire sky is lit up in fire as the burning substance roars past and around the rock that I am sheltered behind. The sky, the air, the ground, all around me is burning…burning…burning…_

_Then there is silence as the fire dissipates into nothingness._

_I can't see Vincent at this point, but I can see Cid doing a war dance of shorts as he wrestles his scarf and jacket off his back and throws them to the ground in anger; stamping on them furiously as they catch fire. The tips of the cigarettes in the packet in his goggles are all burned and charred, and the cigarette that was previously hanging from Cid's mouth is lying on the ground some feet away. Presumably where Cid dropped it and ran._

"_F***!" Until now, Cid has been courteous of a woman's presence, but the unforgivable act of burning both jacket and cigarettes in one is too much for him it seems, "YOU F****** MOTHER F*****!!! THAT WAS A WHOLE F****** PACK OF TWENTY AND YOU WENT AND F****** BURNED IT ALL UP! YOU NO GOOD LOUSY STINKING S*** HOLE OF A LIZARD!!! I'LL F****** KILL YOU FOR THAT!!!"_

_That's just the toned down version too. It does go on for some time after that, but at that moment I'm too concerned looking around for Vincent. All I can see is the three hulking masses regrouping; Cid's dragon whining pitifully as its life's blood drips from its throat and eye. Vincent's dragon is having trouble breathing from the shots to the throat and face and lets out a gurgled moan of pain. _

_The fire breather is larger than his - or her - comrades. It stands in the centre of the pathway to the mountains and roars its anger into the night. I can hear Cid roaring back at it as his hair crackles with the electricity of his own anger. A limit break? Before I am able to stop him, Cid's battle aura is released around him and he rushes his enemies, swearing and cursing and swinging his spear like a man possessed. _

_Cid's infamous 'Big Brawl'…_

_The dragon he was fighting before rounds on him with its remaining eye facing towards the pilot but then falters in its step as its head snaps upwards suddenly. Smoke pours from the barrel of the Death Penalty as Vincent makes his re-entry; standing up high and tall upon a large cluster of boulders some feet away._

_The relief at the sight of him is almost too much for me as I collapse to my knees behind my rock; my legs trembling. I don't think of the fact that I am not actively participating in this battle. All I can think of is my worry for Cid and my utter relief that Vincent is okay._

_As if the gunshot was his ticket to freedom, Cid lunges into the air and lets loose a flurry of attacks upon the startled dragon. Spear hacks through flesh and bone and claw and tooth. Like a madman the pilot of the Highwind is unmerciful in his onslaught and even takes two slashes to the chest and arm as he continues to pummel the unlucky creature. _

_Hell hath no fury like a Cid Highwind scorned. It's almost amusing that his limit breaks are usually activated by how ticked off he gets in battle. I think the burning of his precious items was more than enough to warrant a beating of this magnitude._

_As soon as his opponent falls, Cid jumps backwards to avoid a half-strength tail attack from Vincent's dragon, trying to make a last ditch effort to tackle the enraged Highwind before its time is up. _

_Cid lands as his dragon falls and Vincent's dragon falls as it finally bleeds out from what must have been a critical hit to a vital part of its throat. I look up as Cid moves next to me and then winces. The blood covering him is not all his own blood, but there is an injury or two in there somewhere. His shirt is torn and one of the lenses in his goggles is melted, but I am just relieved to have him safe for the time being. It is only when he comes down from his battle high that he starts to feel the pain, "Ow…an' I mean…ow…"_

"_Oh Cid…" I motion for him to come and crouch behind my rock as Vincent watches us and then nods. I hear his voice on the wind again saying "I'll hold the big girl off" before he is gone and then the gunshots return and the sound of the dragon's anger is heard. _

_Highwind crouches low and lets out a pained gasp. Only this close can I see the torn shoulder and the three huge claw marks across his chest. This is probably not the worst injury he has ever sustained - in fact he often brags about his 'battle scars' - but it is a hindrance on the rough road in the Nibel Mountains and could prove to be fatal if not treated soon._

_I rummage in my bag and fish out a potion to numb his pain before starting to activate the Recovery materia in my bangle. Cid lets out a satisfied sigh as he downs the potion in one, using his good arm, and then leans back to allow my hands to touch across his wounds. The Cure spell works to stop the bleeding and seal the first layer of skin over the damaged areas. Contrary to popular belief it does not actually 'heal' Cid fully as one would imagine. It just helps to sew up potentially fatal wounds. The pilot would still need bandages, which I have thankfully, and could even rip open his wounds during heavy battles, but he would survive._

_He lets out a hiss as the magic flows through him and twitches a little as the sound of his skin knitting itself together again. I sigh deeply, "There's going to be another set of scars there, Cid. I hope you're happy with yourself and your temper."_

_A low chuckle, "Never better, sweetheart. Just gimme some water to wash this s*** off me and toss me a couple'a bandages. I'll be fine."_

_It is a few minutes later when I am fixing the bandages around Cid's last wound that I hear the sound of a dying howl following a single gunshot. Within moments, Vincent is peering over the rock at us, his red eyes focused upon my hands tying the bandages round the pilot's chest, gun still smoking._

"_It is dead." He says simply, although it is not without its own affection. I doubt Vincent would have said anything to anyone else. _

_Cid grins and lets out a whoop of joy, " Nice goin' Vince! What say you an' me compete to see how many dragons we can ki-"_

"_Oh no you don't, Mr Highwind. There is no way in hell you are going to get involved in a 'large scale' fight like that again for the rest of this journey!" Even as I scold him a smile tugs at my lips at my own joke. _

_Cid winces for effect, "I dunno what's worse…th' damn dragon claws or Tifa's lame jokes."_

_As I laugh in response, Cid looks up at Vincent and tries his best attempt at an innocent face - which fails miserably - and whines a little more for effect, "Come on, Viiiiince! Tell her! Yer up for a fight aren't ya? Tell her I can fight! Pleeeease?"_

_The raven-haired male shakes his head and sighs heavily, his voice rumbling in his throat as he replies, "No. I am not planning to get engaged in the so-call 'large scale' fights for the remainder of our journey. Three dragons were enough to deplete my ammo supply. I do not think you could handle another fight…'Captain'…"_

_If it were not for the talk he and I had last night that would have been the longest time I had ever heard Vincent talk for to anyone. A smile tugged at my lips again. It's nice to hear the dark humour in his voice, and I am sure that he only acts this way in front of certain people. From the way he speaks, I can tell that Cid has been his main source of companionship for these past two years, and yet…I can't help but think that if it were not for our…'bonding' of the previous evening, he would not have said anything at all._

_I can already feel my cheeks heating up with the thought of 'bonding' with the gruff pilot and the silent ex-Turk…_

"_Well…let's get our a**** in gear then!" The blonde pushes off the rock and stands, a little shaky at first, but then supports himself with his spear. A sheepish grin is on his face, "Less time spent here th' better. What say you?"_

_Despite the dangerous situation, I laugh gently and stand also, packing away my things securely, "The most sensible thing you've said all journey, Cid."_

_Vincent merely makes an amused noise in the back of his throat and shakes his head as he moves past the dragons and continues onwards. Cid follows him and I bring up the rear. _

_The wind begins to blow quite harshly here, and I am forced to take a few moments to stop and tie back my long black hair so that it does not affect my battle ability or my navigation from here onwards. I can barely see Cid walking forwards, catching up to Vincent, when I hear the wind roar past me a little more._

_It is only when I see both Cid and Vincent turn and stare in mute horror as something behind me that I realise that the roar may not have been the wind._

_As I turn I see the rush of red and feel all my breath knocked out of me as the heavy dragon tail slams into my gut and directs me straight to the cliff's edge. Blood pounds in my ears and time seems to slow as I double over in pain, trying in desperation to get my breath back, Cid and Vincent running in what seems like slow motion._

_The rock beneath my feet crumbles as Cid lunges forwards and tackles the attacking dragon to the ground and I realise that the dragon is the larger one that Vincent said he had killed. I can feel earth and wind and sky and empty space all around me as the force of the dragon falling - impaled through the mouth and head on a spear - causes the ground to shake one last time before I lose my footing._

_I can't even scream…_

_My body tips over the edge and then time and speed and breath comes racing back in an instant and I fall…_

_Down…down…down…_

_Through blowing winds and away from the safety of my comrades…_

_Down…Down…_

_Vincent's scream echoes in the gorge as I feel inhuman claws and inhuman wings flutter and grab at my body. It is then that the descent and force of the wind and creature becomes too much…and I fade into darkness…_


End file.
